Worshipping Chaos: Lord of the Flies-A very dramatic Jalph fanfiction
by lordofthefanfictionflies
Summary: what will happen when jack and ralph are going through marriage counseling? when will simon stop crying? what is wrong with maurice? why was this made? find out in the next chapter of Worshipping Chaos: Lord of the Flies - A very dramatic Jalph fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Marriage counseling

ONCE UPON A TIME

On an island far, far away…

Ralph:*Stormzing into da b3ach parte*

Ralph:JACK I SWE4R TO G0D

Jack: What lol *obviously drunk or sm bc its rotteen fruit or watever)

Ralph:*VERI ANGERY* I TOLD YOU NoT TO THROW ANY MORE BaBeQuIES WHEN WE'RE SUPPISED TO BE MARRIAGE COUNSELING

Piggy:Yeah you kinda just left

Piggy:And you took my glasses so I'm blind now o whateva ;p

Jack:BABE I TOLD YOU  
Jack:I WANT BABREGUES WITH THE BOYS

*all Jacks homies go silent*

samneric:Hi yall whats goign on here

Ralph:*SCREAMING*

Ralph:I TOLD YOU

Ralph:YOU CANT DO THAT

Ralph:WERE BRITISH DAMMIT

Ralph:STAHP

Jack:Ahaha

samneric:Goign to leave now bai

roger:*eats fruit emo-ly* ahhh yes surfiing

Piggy:Uhhh

simon:*crying in the cornr*

Ralph:JACK

Ralph:JACK U CANT DO THIS WE HAVE A CHILD

Jack:Excuse me since whEN

Ralph:OU R SON

Ralph:HAS BEEN TRIPPING BALLS  
Ralph:IN A FOREST  
Ralph:WITH SOME RANDOM PIG HEAD

Ralph:I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE IT CAAaME FROM

Jack:I did that dUmMY! Interior design is my passion ralph you know this :(

Ralph:JACK THIS ISNT THE TIME  
Ralph:OUR SON IS CRYING IN THE CORNER

Ralph:WHILE YOU ARE PARTYING  
Ralph:WITH NAKED CRAZY BOI SAVAGES!1!

Jack:TheSE NAKE CRAZY BOIS ARE MY FRIENDS RALKPH

Jack:UR JUST SOME DUMMY DUM DUM WHO THINKA HES CHEF

Ralph:iiIIIIiiiIIII doOOoOOOOOOOoOooooNT CAAAaaAAaaaAAaAAaaaAAReRrex

Ralph:WyODU ARE NEGELECTING OUR ONLY SOONNN

simon:CRIES LOUDER

Ralph:LOOK AT WHAT YOUVE DONE  
Ralph:YOU TWAT

Ralph:YOU MADE HIM CRY MORE

Jack:wELl mAYbE iF YoU StOPpED YElLinG

Ralph:NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS

Ralph:SIMON NEEDS A HUG FROM HIS FATHER

Piggy:Okay I have to put a stop to tis! JACK AND RALPH CHILL TF OUT. we need to go to marrage conseling  
Jack:RALPH YOURE HIS FATHER

Ralph:SO ARE YOU WANKER

Jack:I NEVER AGGREED TO ADOPTING A SMOL CHILD

Ralph:I REMEMBER THE DQAY WE ADOPTED SIMON

Ralph:I WAS LIKE BB CAN WE ADOPT A CHILE  
Ralph:AND YOU WERE LIKE I DONT CARE

Ralph:AND SO I DID

roger:*chokes on fruit*

*eric tries to stop roger from chokig while sam screeches*

simon:*CrIES* caN WE ALL JUST cALm DooOoOWn :''''''''''(((

Piggy:Okay STOP. Simon is literally sobbing and Rogr is about to SUFFOCATE

Piggy:*trie to push jacc and ralp apar t*

Ralph:*out of breathe*

Jack:Ahaha

Piggy:Okay btchej come with me :(

*piggy leads gack and galph out to the bech*

*on beach*

Piggy:Ok we need to talk this out guys

Jack:You need to shut ur mout. HAHA GOTEM

Ralph:JACC NO :(

Jack:Ahaha

Piggy:Okay first Im gonna need you to-

Ralph:Piggy if you dont shut the up-

Jack:Ralpg this is why we cant have nice things

Ralph:Jack i swear if you cONTUNue tO InTErUPT ME I WILL

Jack:We both know ur too soft to do anything

Ralph:At least I dont make my sun crie mf

simon:*crieing* IM NOT YOUR SONNN

Ralph:Not now child your father and i are busy

samneric:*they have arrived*

samneric:Hey guys whats poppin

Piggy:These two gay bitchesd wont stope yellig

Piggy:I hate them

Jack:*steals glasses anaig*

Piggy:Geev me my glasses bacc you snaty boi

Jack:No you are fat

Piggy:Ur momz fatt

Jack:Ur dad lefted

Piggy:At least mine came bacc

*ocean eyes plays*

simon:*sings bille elish*

Jack:*gets inspired by simons benadryl singing*

Jack:Ralph I always love you even when your nopt being epic

Piggy:Omg this is so roman attic

Piggy:Im glad u could make it to my ted talk

Ralph:Im glad we could too

*they kits*

samneric:Hahahahahahah uguys are gay lol

Ralph:We have been married for 5 months

Jack:Roxanne roxannnne all she wanna do is opart all night

Ralph:Excuse me jac who is roxane

Piggy:Oh shoot

samneric:Oh shoot

roger:Oh shoot

simon:Oh shoot

simon:My fathers are goig to have to go to marrige counseking again this is so sad alexa play juice wrld :((

*distant gack and galph arguing*

samneric:Excuse me simon who is alexa

samneric:I thought we had something

samneric:I thought it was special

simon:I dont even gay

Piggy:Sometimes i forget that sam and eric are two different people and not conjoined twins

samneric:WOOOW I see how it is

simon:Wait they arent

simon:What does conjoined mean

simon:Wait does that mean connected

simon:My little brian is confuse

simon:Wait if they arent connected how did maurice have-

Piggy:Simon stop i dont need this rn

maurice:HEY GUYS so basically I just got a win on fortnite

Piggy:Maurice its like 1943 what is that

Jack:You guys dont play fortnite? Ahaha

simon:No? what the hepp is that

maurice:Well its on like a tv

Piggy:And?

maurice:And its like you make the tv do things but with a plastic thing and a disc and u kill ppl but not rly

samneric:I dont undersnand help

maurice:I thought we had soething special

samneric:Maurice i dont even know what your name is how would we have something speacial

Ralph:Wow my hubby is so smnart he plays forntie

Ralph:Not maurice lol

maurice:WOOOOOWWWWWWW ok ralph

maurice:This is why i like your hubvsand better than you ahaha jk i love all my homies ewually can I get a hoiyah

Youre so dumb ahaha

roger:*pops in*

roger:Hey can i attack a child and then kill a different child with a rock

Jack:Sure lol just go do it at the cliff not heree

maurice:Yeah we dont need those vibes here

*at cliff*

Piggy:Im so glad I went here to get some alone time becaue everyone was dcr4aming

roger:*peeks around rocner and see piggy*

Piggy:What was that soujnd

roger:Oh why hello there

Piggy:Im blind lol who dis

roger:It's rogger *throws rock at piggys face*

Piggy:A *falling* oH SHOOT-

Piggy:*dies*

maurice:*arrives*

maurice:Omg piggy dead? he do be kinda dead doe

roger:No its ok he just restig

maurice:Nahhhh bro you killed im

Ralph:DID I HEAR KILLED  
Ralph:DID YOU KILL AOMEONE

Jack:Oooh noce no more conseling

Ralph:Jac

Jack:At least he didnt die on the beach

Ralph:Jacc

Jack:That would be a shame

Ralph:Jack no he was my fren

Jack:Anyway where were we

Ralph:Jack i am in grief

Jack:I think we might have been kissing

Ralph:Jack cn you not see the tears streeming down my face

Jack:Maybe kissing will help

Ralph:Jack i am crying stop

Jack:Welp guess ill go kill a pig then oh wait

Ralph:JACK

Piggy:*in heaben*

simon:I cant beliebe you killed piggy :(((

simon:Father jacc ralp is in grief stop truna kiss

Jack:Go talk to your pig haed friend

simon:No i wish to comfrt mon papa  
Ralph:*sobbing*

Jack:What was your friends name

simon:Father

Jack:god of the bugs or something

simon:No father

Ralph:What? *still shakign and cryign*

Jack:Nothing lol now gimme kiss

Ralph:NO

maurice:Uh oh uh oh uh oh

maurice:UH OH

maurice:Hes gonna cry

maurice:The counselr jus dyed

roger:Huh… he did didnt he

Ralph:AAAGH

simon:Pahpah do not partake in the act of crying :(

Jack:Yeah u gotta kitsnme

Ralph:Only if you bring back piggay from the deed

Jack:Ok ;))))))))

simon:Jack no

Jack:Respect your two fathers chile

*Sniffle*

Piggy:*in heaven lookig down on dis*

Piggy:Wow what a mess

maurice:I play pokemon go every day i play pokemon go

samneric:Ritual time!


	2. Chapter 2 - pigy

Chapter 2; piggy's ressurection

*Jack calls a meeting with all the choir boys (simon, roger, maurice)*

jacc:OKAUY EVERYONE LISTEN UP

jacc:WE NEED TO BRING PIGGY BACK FROM THE DEAD SO RALPH DOESNT DIVBOCRE ME

simone: Ok

rogger: Ok

samneric: Ok

morice: Ok B)

rogger: I have lots of experience in satanic rituals so this should go smoothly

jacc: Great.

mauric: Epic

samnerc:Cool!

simn: What if somegting goes wrong?

rogr: Trust me

simon: Ok….,..,..

pigy: *watching this from heaben* oh no

jakc: Ok rogger whats the first thing we do

rogeer: First we need a sacrifice

maurie:YEAH

somin: wH-

maruice: Oh uh  
muarice: NO!

rooger: **Do you want piggay bacc or not.**

jcak: NO I JUST WANT RALP

rrger: Then give blood pig boy

gack: Ok

simno: Guys no wait

moricc: HECK YEAH

ismon: Maurice donut encourag this!1!11!111!1 :''((

amurice: Oh ok

maruce: HECK NO

jagk:*give bloof*

rogrr: Thank u jack very cool

moruice:Yeah!

simoonn: *is scare*

sanmeric:This is gonna bring back pigg?

roggeer:Yees.

orgger:But first Im need fire

asmneric:But his glasses got crush

rogegr: Oh

japk:roGGERrRRRRRrRr

amurirce:YEAH NICE GOING ROGER

samnerci:Broskis does anyone have anthing hot?

jacak: Me ;)) ahaha

rgogre: No

sinom: Guys maybe pigg is in a better place rn

osmin:Mayb we shoud just,,, leab him be?

mrauice:YEAH GUYS PIG IS BETTER PLACE

ajck:AND I GET DIVORCED? Wowwwwww simoné

cjak: I cant beleive ur actually my son how dissapointing

sonim: :(((

maruci:YEAH WOOOOWW SIMON

samenric: Mauric pls

marucie: I thought we had something special

oismn: ?!

asmnreic: Mauric omggggg stahp

asmenric: We do be two pppl doe o-o

muracie: Oh yeah

gacc: CHOIR BOYES STAY FOCSED

dimon: Father am confused hpel

acgk: SIMON I SAID STAY FOCUSED

sumun: Okkk :'(

rogor: Ok so now that we hav te blood

reger:We have to throw someone off a cilff

sumin:Rogger pls stop trying to kill more pepole

riger: Ok so now that we have the blood we need to burn it

hakc:Ok time for fire

mauroce:HEPP YEAH FIRE TIME

maorice: WHERES THE FIRE  
maoruce: I DONT THINK WE HAVE A FIRE

asmnrci: Maurice no stop

mayruce:I thought w-

aamneeic:If u say

sanmeruc:i thought we had something special

asmnreic: one more time

eoger:Ok sissy crybabys

roher: I hav fire

rofer: time for ritual

dimin:How did we get fire

ruger:Praying to lucifer

rigre:And killing a peeg

mairice:YEAH LUCIFER

aimon:Mauric no

kack:Commenc te ritul

damnrric:Ok yes ritul

toger:*burns the bloof*

piggi:*rises from fire*

jhack: WELCOMR BACK FATTY

puggy:*sighs*

ralp:OMG PIGGY IS BACC

msurice:YEAH!

poggy:Sadly

aimone:*CRIES* he's bacc!


End file.
